mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Koakuma/Midori Margatroid's version
Made specifically for inclusion in ''Touhou: Gensokyo Reloaded, the artist formerly known as Daniel9999999 gives another shot at the little devil. While at first glance her Normals seem to share much in common with Remilia and Flandre, her multiple zoning tools combined with the deceptive Trickster Devil attack allow her to stand out on her own and easily punish an opponent for their mistakes while maintaining pressure.'' ) |Image = File:MidoriKoakumaport.png |Creator = Midori Margatroid |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Koakuma is technically a six-button character, but plays like a standard three-button character, using the extra buttons for shortcut; , when used combined with or acts as a shortcut for the character's and dash commands. is used as a shortcut for + , while is used as a shortcut for , used in the Level 3 Hypers. At the beginning of the match, Koakuma must select from one of two mutually-exclusive Hypers; "Danmaku Repelling Shield" grants Koakuma with complete invincibility to all projectiles for a limited time depending on how much Power she has when used, while "Silent Selene" is a timebomb-esque Hyper that tracks the opponent's position and automatically detonates into an unblockable projectile after a set time as long as Koakuma doesn't take any damage before the detonation occurs. Due to the way Trickster Devil is executed, it is an excellent way to punish many attacks, as Koakuma can pass through an opponent during the dash while maintaining complete invincibility. While Trickster Devil is difficult to combo into due to its long startup, it is safe on block and doesn't cause knockdown against grounded opponents, making it a good way to start a combo, especially if Koakuma manages to score a counterhit. Devil's Kiss, while risky, is a great way to build Koakuma's Power while simultaneously draining Power from the opponent, thus denying them access to their Hypers. Whimsical Flip, while dealing no damage, allows Koakuma to cycle between four different books, with each one altering how Lesser Key of Solomon functions: Level 1 is the weakest, but has homing properties and generally good for zoning; Level 2 is a close range projectile that hits multiple times and provides better vertical zoning than Level 1; Level 3 is generally only used for setting up cover fire while an opponent is knocked down; Level 4 is generally found as a psuedo-launcher for combos. By cycling through her books, Koakuma can often choose which projectile is best suited depending on which opponent she is facing. Due to the limited projectile invincibility granted by "Danmaku Repelling Shield", zoning characters that rely on projectiles will often find themselves completely shut down. Despite her versatility, Koakuma does have a number of flaws. With only 930 Life and average walk and dash speeds, she is unable to handle as much punishment as the average character. Devil's Kiss, due to its long startup and limited number of active frames, must be precisely timed to make the most of it or else Koakuma is vulnerable to punishment as the move is easily telegraphed; Trickster Devil also suffers from being telegraphed, but its startup invulnerability and being safe on block make up for this. While "Danmaku Repelling Shield" works wonders against projectile-heavy characters, it is almost completely useless against characters that lack them, and "Silent Selene" tends to fail against them as well if Koakuma is unable to maintain offensive pressure on the opponent. Koakuma has a very rudimentary custom A.I. that doesn't take advantage of the character's full moveset or try to chain more than a couple of attacks together. The A.I. will almost never utilize Koakuma's Level 3 Hypers, and only reacts to basic directives. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Projectile is dependent on Whimsical Flip's book level Level 1 (Scarlet Bats): Level 2 (Lightning Ball): Level 3 (Autumn Edge): Delayed fire Level 4 (Emerald Wall): | | |Ground level 1 | |Ground level 2 | |Ground level 3 | |Ground level 4 | |Aerial level 1 | |Aerial level 2 | |Aerial level 3 | |Aerial level 4}} | |Ground level 1 | |Ground level 2 | |Ground level 3 | |Ground level 4 | |Aerial level 1 | |Aerial level 2 | |Aerial level 3 | |Aerial level 4}} | |Ground level 1 | |Ground level 2 | |Ground level 3 | |Ground level 4 | |Aerial level 1 | |Aerial level 2 | |Aerial level 3 | |Aerial level 4}}}} | }} | during attack for up to 2 additional attacks after 1st hit to cancel directly into 3rd hit 1st & 2nd hits: , 3rd hit: Can cancel into Voile's Switch after 2nd hit }} | Can only be used after 2nd hit of Voile's Swords }} / or / | Automatically crosses up version: moves forward version: moves backward | version| | version}}}} | Drains opponent's Power on hit Gains Power equal to amount of Power drained from opponent}} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power}} | Uses 1000 Power}} | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Projectile activates 5 seconds after use Projectile will not activate if Koakuma is hit Uses 3000 Power}} 'Others' / |Cycles between book levels for Lesser Key of Solomon [ / ] to continuously cycle}} / |Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Grants Koakuma with Requires 1500 Power Reduces Power to 0}} 'Palette Gallery' 's colors) |File:MidoriKoakumapal8.png|1,8 ( 's colors) |File:MidoriKoakumapal9.png|1,9 (Cirno's colors) |File:MidoriKoakumapal10.png|1,10 |File:MidoriKoakumapal11.png|1,11 |File:MidoriKoakumapal12.png|1,12 |Palnote=3}} 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos MUGEN KoAkuma Edits Trivia *The RP in the character's internal name, "Koa_RP", is referring to RicePigeon, the author whose gameplay style the character is modeled after; this is also consistent with the internal names of all characters included in Touhou: Gensokyo Reloaded, which uses said gameplay style. **Because Koakuma was made specifically for inclusion in Touhou: Gensokyo Reloaded, she is the first character made for the game that was not created by RicePigeon. *The version of Koakuma included in Touhou: Gensokyo Reloaded uses modified ground recovery behavior in states 5200 and 5201, which is consistent with the behavior of the rest of the game's cast; it is possible that the original behavior in the individual release may have been an oversight. **In addition, the version included in Touhou: Gensokyo Reloaded also contains a Guard Cancel Counter in order to be consistent with the rest of the cast, as well as a modification to her "Danmaku Repelling Shield" Hyper that removes projectile invincibility while Koakuma is in hitstun; both of these features are not present in the individual release. *Koakuma's voice clips are taken from Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, being the 12th female voice option for the game's customisable Future Warrior; this voice in particular is commonly associated with the character Team Four Star created for their Xenoverse 2 playthrough, Puddin. Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Sprite edits Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Multi-Chain Rekka Attack Category:Characters made by Midori Margatroid Category:Characters made in 2017 }}